Seikatsu A new life
by Kikki-Surochi
Summary: She was a fairly normal girl... well fairly is the key word. She ranked top in the world fighting tournment and dance competition, and was too violent for her own good even if she had good intentions. Word gets out and now she has a new boss. The Akatsuki.
1. A new beguining?

**Hello. It's Kikki here. I'd like to tell you that I don't own Naruto/The Akatsuki and that the only thing I do own is thinking of Seikatsu and this story.**

* * *

><p>Water ran down my face as I sat on my roof in the rain. My room was hot again and I hated being cooped up anyway. The cool rain was a relief to me even if it soaked me to the bone now.<p>

I'd been doing this, sitting on my roof, every night for a few days now and I remember why I enjoyed it so much. When the sky was clear I could watch the stars and when it was raining I would just lie there and relax. The sky was always as much of a fascination to that fighting was. The way it made you feel at one with life and how you come to the realization that there was still a lot to learn about the world.

Fighting was about the only thing I was good at apart from dancing but I always thought that the two were much to similar to be considered much differently. I loved the way my muscles would move under my skin. The warm feeling they got when you worked hard. The harsh sting when you messed up. Everything about it was amazing and because of my love for it I was also dedicated to it and I quickly became the best fighter in our village.

People loved watching me fight and those people also loved to watch me dance. It didn't take long for me to start mixing the two. Now I moved gracefully as I fought, as silent as a cat. My body moved flawlessly for me; I never fell, never over extended myself, never stepped wrong, and most of all never failed.

I wasn't conceited, oh my never, I was simply at peace with my body and knew it. Out of all the people I have fought in life only a select few had ever made me try more than normal, and once I saw them I knew why. They were all like me, more in sync with themselves than they were anything else in life and that was how we knew exactly what our body would do when we moved a certain way.

But back to me on the roof.

I closed my eyes to the soft rain letting it fall completely on my face. As my body relaxed I let out a soft sigh and stretched out. It was winter in my village now but I'd yet to ever see snow fall here. I lay there calmly and drifted into a light sleep.

I don't know how long I'd been out but when I awoke I knew something was off. Instinctively I didn't move and kept my breathing calm and even. A few more minutes passed before I knew what had been wrong. A soft shuffling was coming from my room.

Quickly and quietly I rolled onto my feet, opening my eyes and surveying the area around me. _Clear, good. _My hand want to my waist, reflexively reaching for my short sword. I looked down angrily when my hand met air and remembered I was in my pajamas, an under armor t-shirt and skin tight shorts.

I mentally cursed myself and flung myself over the side of my house landing silently on my porch roof in front of my window. A shadow was moving around in my room and I watched as it got bigger and opened my window, stepping out onto my roof with me. I pressed myself into the side of my house and kept my breathing silent waiting until the moved away from my window until I quietly turned doing a diving roll inside.

They must have heard me because as soon as my hand reached under my pillow, grabbing the arm length blade I kept there, a kunai was pressed against my throat.

"How rude. First you break into a women's house, riffle through her things, and then you put a knife to her throat. Didn't anyone teach you manners?" My voice was venomous as I calmly said these things and I slowly moved my hand out from under my pillow. They pushed the knife flush to my skin and I raised my hands away from my bed. "May I ask what it is you want? Because if it's money you're looking for I'd personally go to my neighbors house."

Another set of hands pulled me up as the knife stayed against my neck. "Are you going to listen calmly or- **do we have to use force?**" I crinkled my brow at the fact that two voices just came from the same exact place. I considered their question and shrugged.

"I can listen, not like I have anything better to do, but you'll have to remove that kunai."

"If we remove it you'll just go for a knife of your own." The first voice countered.

"Then shall we go onto the roof?" The person moved me towards my window as my answer, turning so that I had to go out first. As the turned me I noticed another figure moving swiftly behind us and a duffle bag on my floor. I stepped through my window and the kunai moved from my neck as I head them stand up behind me.

I turned to face whomever it was and prepared myself to fight at a moments notice. "**Good. Now onto business. **We are Zetsu and you should be Mrs.-"

"Miss. My mother would be Mrs." _Yep definitely two voices, but then where is the other person? Behind them? No, then one voice would be muffled. Could they both be coming from him? _I looked up at the man in front of me and tilted my head to the side, slightlyconfused by what I saw. He was much taller than me and had on the stupidest cloak I'd ever seen but that wasn't the oddest part, he had a huge green… plant coming up past his head and he was two different colors… black and white.

"**What no screaming? How boring.** Hush! I apologies for his rudeness… Miss. Um Seikatsu?"

I looked at him even more confused now. "You have a personality disorder of some kind? And yes now you have the right person."

"**N-** to put it simply I suppose that would work. Good now we can discuss what we came here for."

I relaxed slightly but remained prepared to fight him. "Go on."

"We are from a criminal organization known as the Akatsuki and have been given orders to apprehend you and have you become a member. **What do you say? Care to join?**"

_Criminals huh? That explains the B.n.E. I have nothing wrong with criminals… might be interesting… and I had been thinking of moving… _"Alright. Sounds good to me." Surprise flashed across their face but quickly disappeared.

"**Interesting… **Very. Tobi, have you finished packing her things?"

"I doubt it, there are over twenty different knives hidden in there." I walked up and stepped around Zetsu slipping into my room to find the one who must've been Tobi setting sheathed weapons into a different duffle bag from the one I'd first seen. Quickly and silently I slipped up next to him peering over his shoulder. "Huh, would you look at that. He found all of em, even their sheathes."

Tobi practically jumped out of his skin when I spoke up and swiveled towards me incredibly fast. His face was covered by a tacky orange mask but at least he wasn't wearing that stupid cloak. I brushed my wet hair out of my face and zipped the duffle bag picking it up one handed. "Ah no. You should let Tobi carry that for you. It would get heavy if you had to carry it by yourself."

I shrugged and held the bag out to him and he stuck out a gloved hand. I smirked and dropped the handle into his hand. The weight of it caught him off guard and he almost toppled forward struggling to pick it back up. "Still sure you want to carry it there, boy?"

I grabbed the strap pulling it up with one arm and set it over my shoulder with ease. "Wow you're a strong people." _Person. Hm… yeah better of not said girl._ I grinned at him and went to pack my own personal bag of things he most likely would have ignored and came back with it strung over my other shoulder.

Once I returned we left quickly. I spared one last look at my house and grinned keeping up with them easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's the first chapter. I'll try to keep writing this as best I can. Please review.<strong>


	2. Arrival

**Wow, almost instant results on the first chapter. ^-^ Awesome. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Review and I'll be mega happy. :3**

* * *

><p>They ground underneath us was soft and slick as we made our way out of town. Once outside city limits we began traveling via tree, making even better time. I kept up easily with the two always keeping an eye on both of them. Zetsu ran in front of Tobi and I, leading the way, and Tobi stayed next to me talking excessively.<p>

"So Sei-chan, what do you like?" He asked me in his hyper voice. He didn't sound like a child, not really, only someone who lived off of the caffeine the probably made up their blood. My brow furrowed as I repositioned a bag.

"It's Seikatsu, and I fight and dance."

"Is Sei-chan good at dancing?"

"Seikatsu!" I growled angrily. "And yes. Very good from what everyone tells me."

"Yeah? Does Sei-chan like candy?" I sighed giving up on him and his nic-name.

"It's ok sometimes, but I don't eat a lot of it or my stomach hurts."

"Really? That must be horrible! Tobi eats lots of candy! But Tobi only gets it sometimes also."

_He's so childish. How is he in a criminal organization? Most likely a façade… I'll have to keep an eye on him. But what if he really is just childish? Would that mean they're taking advantage of his ignorance? So far this place has the oddest people I've ever met… wow. _"Tobi, what is it you do in the organization exactly?"

He paused in his talking, I'd obviously been ignoring him and had even interrupted. "Tobi's a spy with Zetsu. We collect information and clean up after the other members."

"Interesting…" I slowly went back into my own little world, drowning out Tobi and focusing instead on the other noises around me. I kept watching them closely as we made our way deeper into the forest.

After a few hours of running we finally came to a grungy looking cave. I looked at them incredulously and they both shrugged and led me inside. After a little while of walking we came to… a door. So normal and plain looking in this stupid cave at I snickered at it slightly. Zetsu opened the door and Tobi shot in turning on a bunch of lights.

Once inside I realized that it was a lot nicer than the outside gave it credit for. There was a large opening that went down into a huge hallway. On the left you could see a rather modern kitchenette and on the right a largely decked out living room. Zetsu and I kept walking down the hallway and I peered into the open doors.

There were a few bathrooms, a medical room, a library with a large abundance of books, and some huge room that looked rather creepy. I made a mental note to go and check the last one out later. Some of the doors had been carved into or had things pinned on them. One for instance had a large circle with a upside-down triangle set in the center carved into it while another had a creepy looking puppet hanging from the top.

We stopped outside a door with a plaque that said: Leader. Simple and to the point. I set my bags outside and knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." I did as told and opened the door taking a few steps inside. Once inside Zetsu closed the door behind me. "Ah yes, Seikatsu I'm assuming?"

"Yes Sir. Do I simply call you Leader?"

"Yes. Please sit." I glance to my left and sat in a chair beside me crossing a leg over the other. "Thank you for accepting our offer, it's much easier to just have members join than it is to force them. As to not waist time, do you know why we asked you to join?"

"I was thinking it had something to do with my fighting abilities but I could be wrong."

"No, spot on. You learned quickly and in no time made it to the top of your tournament, am I right?"

"Yes that is correct."

"You are also highly distinguished in your mental standings and were the only person in your Chunin exam to score a perfect on the written exam without cheating. This combination is not taken lightly in our society and we found it almost a necessity for you to join. Ah, I bet I'm embarrassing you, well seeing as you seem to understand why you are here, do you know who we are?"

I thought quickly for a second and remember something I'd heard about the Akatsuki. "You're the organization who is trying to collect the Jinchuuriki correct?"

"Yes. I'm glad I don't have to re-explain all of this again. Well, if you would please follow Konan," He gestured towards the door as a pretty blue haired woman walked in. "she found it necessary that you get a physical upon getting here." I nodded and stood bowing slightly to the woman.

I grabbed my bags and she led me out of the door and back the way I'd come. We stopped at the place I remembered to be the medical room and she turned the lights on. "Stand over there for now." I did as told and she closed the door behind me. "No need to let the guys meet you yet. Strip down to your underwear, and grab something else to wear for when we're done." Again I did as told and fished out clean dry pajamas.

Once I was in my underwear she came back over and had me sit on one of those seats with the paper on it. She tested my eyes, joints, muscles, and reflexes. Once she finished those she took a small vial of blood and had me lay down. When I was on my back she began using medical jutsu to check my organs.

"Alright. You seem to be in perfect health but I'm going to have your blood tested for any vaccines you may need. Please feel free to come down here if you aren't feeling well or just need someone to talk to. You and I are the only two women here." I nodded and thanked her as I got dressed and swung my bag over my shoulder.

"Um, where will I be sleeping?"

"I had Leader ask Kisame to show you to your room. He should be waiting outside the door." I nodded again and opened the door to find a blue, shark like, man waiting beside the door like Konan had said.

Much like Zetsu, Kisame was much taller than I was and I was beginning to feel very short. "Hello, you must be Kisame. Konan told me you would be showing me to my room." He seemed a little surprised by my reaction, much the same way Zetsu had, and nodded.

"You're Seikatsu correct?"

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out and he took it shacking it. Once we finished our introduction he turned back in the direction of Leader's office and walked me down the hallway.

"Your name means "Life" doesn't it?"

"Yeah, the other people at my dojo used to call me Shi, "Death", as a joke." He chuckled and stopped at a blank door.

"Well this is your stop. Remember to not forget where it is because some of the other guys here might get upset if you walk into their room instead. I'm three doors down on the other side of the hall if you need me and Konan's is the one to the left of yours. See you later."

"Later." Kisame left me outside my door and walked into the room he identified as his own. I opened my own door and walked into a large bedroom flipping on the lights.

I had a large dresser and bed already set up and there were two side tables next to the bed and a nice desk on the other side of the room. I also had a bookcase with a few books already in it and few lamps scattered about the room.

I closed the door behind me and went to work hiding my knives around the room. Once I was done with the knives I unpacked my bag of clothes. Looking around again I found another door and opened it finding a personal bathroom. I took my other bag off my shoulder and put away my bathroom necessities and walked back into my room putting a large assortment of books on the shelf.

Once I was content with my unpacking I locked my door and crawled under my covers falling instantly into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Akward introductions

**Man, I'm starting to think this story is more popular than my other one, hehehe. Ah well. I'd really like some more reviews please ^-^**

* * *

><p>I woke up awhile later to talking outside my door. I quickly reached under my pillow my pillow, wrapping my hand around the hilt of my sword. Silently I rolled out of my bed and walked up to my door listening to the conversation.<p>

"-I already told you, I have no intention of having another fool on my team!" The voice was gruff and deep.

"You don't have an option in the matter! She's part of your team now! Now quite complaining and move on!" That one was Leader… he sure did seem annoyed. Quickly I unlocked my door without a sound and pulled it open. They both looked at me and I stared at the unknown one.

He had long brown hair that hung loosely around his stitched up face. His muscles were lean and he had more stitching going around his arms. The skin I could see was a nice dark tan and his eyes were red and green. I repressed a pleasant shiver that started to run up my spine.

"I'm starting to think there are more rude people in this organization than not." They both stared back at me, and my comment, with surprise. _Is it really that shocking that I don't find any of this weird? I mean I've already met a plant and a shark, what's a man with a few stitches? _"What?"

"Seikatsu, this is Kakuzu, you will be apart of his team." Leader said, hiding his surprise. Kakuzu didn't even bother he just stared down at me. _Great another person who's taller than me._

I glared up at him forcing myself not to blush. "What are you looking at? Never seen a woman before?" I hated when people stared at me, it made me feel like a lab rat. He quickly moved his gaze from me and I relaxed slightly.

"Can I get a new one? She already seems just like Hidan." Kakuzu pleaded to Leader.

"No! She's the best out there now would you stop being such a sissy!" Before he could whine more Leader quickly turned and left us standing there.

I raised my sword quickly, putting the tip to his throat. "I'm not a pet! Don't talk about me like you can just return me for a better one!" I growled and turned abruptly slamming my door in his face and locking it. I heard him mutter something and walk away and I let out a long sigh.

_That was weird… never had that kind of reaction to someone before…_ Before I could think more about it I walked over to my bed and put my knife back. I suppressed a yawn and crawled back into my bed falling asleep instantly.

This time when I woke up it was of my own choosing. Happily I stretched, swinging my legs over the side of my bed. I stood up and moved over to my dresser grabbing random comfortable clothes. I got dressed quickly and grabbed the two swords I always kept on me and a small assortment of other smaller knives.

Once I was done with all the weaponry I took care of all my other personal needs. Finally I was done getting ready and I exited my room, closing my door behind me. There was noise coming from every direction but the majority of it came from the direction of the living room. I quickly decided to go that way and made it there in no time at all.

The voices in the living room were all yelling at the same time and I found it hard to pick any of them apart. "Hello." I said walking into the doorway to see the most chaotic group ever. Kisame was one the couch, elbows on his knees, with a dark-haired boy, who was reading, next to him. A flamboyant blonde was yelling at Tobi along with a thin silver haired man who wasn't wearing a shirt. There was also an odd looking child standing against the wall behind the blonde.

No one paid me any attention as I just stood there. I quickly became annoyed with their yelling. "HEY! WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" They stopped their yelling and turned on me angrily and I just stood there relishing the silence. Their faces turned to surprise as it registered that I was new.

"Who the fuck are you?" The silver haired one asked.

"She's our new partner." Kakuzu's voice came from behind me and I tensed as he stepped around me into the living room. "And she obviously knows the value of silence, unlike some."

"Her name is Seikatsu." Kisame offered sitting back in his seat.

"Hello. And all of you are?" My hand went instinctively to my blade and I looked at them all calmly.

"I'm Deidara, un." The blonde said sticking out a hand. I looked at it noticing a mouth and looked back at him raising an eyebrow. I quickly removed my hand from my sword and shook his receiving a lick from the mouth. I was glad that it didn't leave spit and simply returned my hand to where it was. He looked at me, shocked like everyone else had so far, and sat on a nearby chair.

"This is Itachi." Kisame filled in and the dark-haired boy raised his eyes to meet mine before quickly going back to his book.

"Hidan." The silver haired one grumbled clearly upset.

I looked at the boy next to the wall and he simply stared back at me bored. "Sasori." His voice was much different than I'd have expected… older.

"Alright. It's nice to meet all of you." I did a small bow keeping my hand on my knife. They all did a small nod and Tobi came up to me wrapping me in a hug. I growled reflexively and had to fight the need to stab him to get him off.

"Good morning Sei-chan." He chirped at me letting me go. I glared up at his mask hating not being able to actually see his face.

"Yeah. Morning." I had nothing against him, but I just hated when people would touch me. It was a habit I'd acquired though all my fighting. "What do you people do in your free time?"

They all muttered to themselves and looked around for help. I sighed and turned leaving them to do… well whatever they figure out they do. I found myself in the kitchen searching through their fridge.

Typical of a place where mostly guys lived, there was almost nothing to eat. I glared at the lack of food and moved onto the cupboards. Now there was food. The shelves were full of nonperishable food and things that last. I hesitantly grabbed a pile of breakfast squares and granola bars and made my way back to my room.

As I passed by the living room again I noticed that the yelling still hadn't come back but now it was replaced by whispering. _Wonder what's so secretive that they need to whisper about it… maybe it's just guy stuff._ As soon as I was about to shrug it off, however, and pass by the entrance I heard my name. I stopped myself short of where they would be able to see me and pressed myself against the wall listening.

"I don't care how good she is at fighting! How do we even know she'll be useful here?" From what I could tell that was the Deidara kid. _Ha, I'll show him someday!_

"Leader was the one who wanted her here, and has he been wrong about people so far? Maybe all we need is a new face… those Konoha nin won't know she's a part of the organization." _Kisame… hmmm good man, he's cool so far. _

"But then why the fuck does she have to be on the Miser and my team?" That one sounded like Hidan.

"Get over yourself Hidan! You're just upset because you don't get to have as many sacrifices now."

I heard shuffling near the doorway and quickly moved myself away from the wall and made myself look like I'd just been coming down the hallway. As soon as I did this Kakuzu came walking out of the living room. He looked at me accusingly and I tilted my head to the side innocently. He walked up to me and stopped looking down at me. I stared back and he grabbed a granola bar from the pile of food in my arms making my heart almost leap out of my chest.

As soon as he grabbed the food he turned and made his way down the hall away from me. I was really starting to hate these feelings… I didn't even know what they meant. Sighing I started walking down the hall the same way Kakuzu had went. I stopped at my door and carefully opened it trying my best not to drop any food.

As soon as I got inside I pushed my door closed with my foot and walked over to my bed dropping my food on top of it. I grabbed a breakfast square, ripping it open, and went to making my room more like me.


	4. This is FIGHT CLUB!

**Ah back again... sorry it took so long [for my standards] I was playing Rune Factory for the Ds and time sure flys when you're womanizing and mining... Yeah so back to buisness, Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and or added me or this story to their alerts. It sure does mean a LOT. Mostly because it was because of those reviews I knew what needed to be done this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Several Hours Later<strong>

_Knock, Knock, Knock._ I turned towards my door from my bookcase and set my book back on the shelves. My hand went absently to my knife on my hip and I walked over to my door. _Knock, Knock, Knock. _This time they were more urgent and I swung my door open, stopping it from slamming into the wall with my right foot.

A hand reached for my face and I grabbed the wrist with my left hand and sidestepped, moving my right leg from the door to behind their leg. Quickly I spun around them pinning their arm behind their back and slammed my left knee into their spine. Once my knee made contact I pushed my weight on it toppling us forward so that I was kneeling on the persons back and right leg with their arm trapped behind their back.

"Jesus, she has no mercy, un." _Whose voice was that? Oh right… Deidara… _

"Ugh. How about you fucking say that AFTER she fucking crushes you!" I looked down to actually see who my attacker was and saw silvery hair. _Ah, Hidan. Kinda figures._

"I told you two, but noooooo… no one every believes me. Not pore ol' Kisame." I snickered and let go of Hidan's wrist quickly getting off of him. He lay there for a few more seconds before rolling onto his back.

I heard his back crack a few times and sneered at him disgustedly. He glared back at me and pulled himself up into a sitting position using my doorframe. "Are we all happy now that we've tested my skills?" I asked lazily.

"Not quite." Kakuzu's gruff voice said a little bit down the hallway. I turned abruptly to him, only to see a bunch of threads coming towards my face.

I did a quick back flip over Hidan back into my room and watched the threads zoom past my room. I did a rolling dive between them and Hidan, and grabbed my knife from my waist. I crossed my wrists in front of my face using my knife as a sort of defense as I ran at Kakuzu. One of his eyebrows raised in surprise at my speed and he tried turning towards me, but it was too late.

I dropped my right wrist burying my knife into the floor of the base. Using the momentum from my run to spin, I crashed both my legs into Kakuzu's side. The impact sent him forward and I quickly twisted my body planting a foot on the floor and pulling myself up, my knife with me. As soon as I was standing I did another flip, twisting in mid-air so that I faced Kakuzu, and tackled him.

Once he was on the ground I used my knees to pin his arms down and put my knife to his throat. I used my free hand to grab another blade from my left thigh. It was shorter than my small sword but it was also much sharper. I placed the tip flush to his side and glared down at him.

"Now are we all happy?" I growled adrenaline pulsing through my body.

"Damn Miser, now I'm starting to think I did get mercy." Hidan let out a low whistle and stood in my doorway to get a better view. Everyone was staring at me now, surprise painted across their faces.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"Get off of me!" Kakuzu growled underneath me. I stood up and walked a few steps away from him leaving both of my knives out. These people were rude and they made me agitated.

"Are we done now?" My eyes moved from each persons two the next before finally ending up on Kakuzu's. I forced back another blush and glared at him. "Are we?"

"Yeah. I have better things to do than stand around here playing with a bunch of kids." He hissed the last word and it made my hair stand on end like a pissed off cat.

_Kid? KID? Who the hell does he think he's calling a KID! _Damn now I was pissed. I turned away from him abruptly walking back over to my room. Hidan must've seen the look on my face because he quickly moved out of my way leaving my doorway wide open.

I prowled in like an angry lioness and slammed my door closed before putting my knives back. I moved over to my bed and flopping down on it. Once there I grabbed a pillow and buried my face in it screaming. _Stupid STUPID… JERK. UGHHHH! … I'm sooooo confused. Maybe I should talk to Konan… damn…_

I waited about half an hour before I trusted peeking out of my room. The coast was clear so I exited my room and closed my door without a sound. Once out however it turned out I wasn't as alone as I was hoping.

"Going somewhere?" _Ah, crap, it's him. _Kakuzu pulled himself out of a nearby door frame and leaned against the wall staring at me. I glared back and crossed my arms also leaning against the wall.

"What's it to ya?" I growled. God did I hate it when people though that my business was theirs.

"You're sneaking around like you had something planned, figured I should make sure you weren't up to anything."

"So you waited outside my room for half an hour?"

"That's none of your concern. What are you doing?" I was pushing myself up off the wall and I glared up at him clearly pissed.

"I'm going to go talk to Konan. Happy ya nosey ass bastard?" He looked at me bemused for a second before shrugging.

"Then you don't mind if I join you? I was planning on talking to Konan also."

"Actually I'd prefer to talk to her… alone." His eyebrows rose and he had the hint of a smirk.

"Oh really? It can't be anything I haven't heard before… I should be fine."

"Nah. I think you best talk to her later." My glare was intensifying and he was really starting to piss me off. I started to walk to Konan's office figuring I should check there first. Of course though, he did follow. So as I was walking I was also thinking up a plan.

Once there I was happy to see that I was right. I knocked softly on her door frame and her eyes looked over at me and she nodded. I walked in and she pointed to a set of chairs near her. We sat down and waited.

"What do you two want?" She asked turning around and leaning back on the wall in front of us.

Kakuzu looked at me giving me the hint to go first. "Actually I was hoping you could check something out…" She nodded and I stood up. "The boys decided to… test me, this morning and I think I pulled something."

"Ok, where hurts?"

"Uh actually…" I faked an embarrassed look and glanced at Kakuzu. She looked at him and sighed.

"Could you step outside Kakuzu? She shouldn't have to get a check-up with a man in the room." He looked surprised but nodded and stood up walking to the door. He spared a glare at me before walking down the hallway and Konan walked over checking the hall before closing the door. "Alright he's gone, what was it you actually wanted?"

"Damn you're good." I snickered and she shrugged giving me a faint smile.

"Yeah, well, I have been a woman longer than you have, I should know the signals by now."

"So uh… I keep having these… feelings?… I don't understand." She nodded. "Each time I see one of the guys here my chest feels tight and I feel like I'm getting an adrenaline rush."

"Ahhh… yeah, I know what that's like." I looked at her puzzled and she game me a surprised look. "Uh, don't you?" I shook my head and she laughed. "Seikatsu, you're having a physical reaction to a man you like. It's very common, as in, everyone gets these feelings at some point."

"Really? So I'm not sick or anything?" I perked up then thought about it and blushed. "Oh… Ohhhhhh… Oh my GOD!"

"No You aren't sick, you just have a crush."

"A crush? On that… JERK!"

"Oh so I was right about who it was… Kakuzu's not that bad, he just takes some getting used to."

I blushed darker. "How did you know?"

"Well Pein told me about how you reached to him this morning. And I was watching what went down earlier and then when you two walked in."

"You can tell just from those three times?" _Then does he know too? Was that why he was making fun of me?_ My head was reeling.

"Not hard when you're a girl. So was that all you needed?"

"Yeah… thank you for your time."

"Ah, yeah no problem. I wasn't doing anything so it was a good distraction."

"See ya."

"Yeah, later." I walked over to the door and walked out into the hallway, making my way back to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure to keep the reviews commin peoples.<strong>


	5. Mission? More like endurance test

**Yeah, yeah, I know... I'm sorry for taking FOREVER [in my own terms] in making a new chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and added my story to their favorites and/or story alert. I'd like some more reviews if you could ^-^ tell me what you would like to see happen or just what you liked, I don't care which.**

**Oh and please tell me if I'm not sticking to how the characters should act... I'm not all knowing and a little advice goes a long way. ^-^ Well until next chap.**

* * *

><p><em>A crush? A crushhhh? But school girls get crushes… I'm no school girl… Damnit I'm going soft… What the hell is wrong with me?<em>

I was in a complete daze as I walked down the hallway. But being in a daze doesn't mean I wasn't perceptive. My hand rested on my knife and I felt my muscles tense up as I noticed I was being watched.

_God has no one ever taught these men manners? _Once I reached my room I slipped inside and the feeling faded away. I turned and locked my door not even caring that I knew it was pointless. I could kick that door down if I wanted. Hell I bet some of them wouldn't even have to kick the door to get inside. Damn did I hate men…

~Several weeks later~

"Ok Seikatsu, this is your first mission." Leader-Sama said shuffling the papers in front of him. "And just because it is doesn't mean I expect you to do poorly. You are expected to be on equal ground with everyone else in this organization and that means you will do as well on your missions."

I nodded in understanding and he gestured for me to leave. I made a small bow before walking out of his office where Hidan and Kakuzu were waiting. We started walking towards the entrance, Kakuzu wanting to get his money as soon as possible.

"Took you fucking long enough." Hidan teased. Him and I have been getting along fairly well these past few weeks. I guess he got over his pride pretty quickly when he got taken down by a girl. Well it was that or the fact that I had taken Kakuzu down just as easily and he admired me for it. I could never read people very well unless they were lying.

"Oh you know… he had to give me all the basics and the do's and don'ts." I grinned and teased back. Kakuzu glared back at us and made a low growl in the back of his throat. Too bad for the poor old Miser I would never admit to him that I found that more sexy than intimidating.

I smiled slyly back at him and he sighed already giving up on me for the moment. I was getting better at controlling my blushing. Now all that happened were the physical feelings among other things.

Our walk was uneventful by the highest standard. When Hidan and I weren't in a quiet conversation we were all in an awkward silence. We stopped once during the day for us to eat some food we had taken with us. Greedy as ever Kakuzu refused to go out to eat, even if the food was cheaper than dirt.

Night started to fall but we kept at the same pace. We had a minimal of four days to complete our mission or Leader would have our hides. One day to get there, two days to complete it, and one day to get back. Or so I thought.

"We're here." Kakuzu said. It was the first time he spoke and it startled me a little. In front of us was a huge wall. The kind of wall that surrounds a village.

"Come on little Kunoichi, jump up there and check out the coast." Hidan said and gestured at the wall. I rolled my eyes at him and Kakuzu looked at me and also gestured at the wall.

"What? You're serious?" They nodded and I sighed. "Fine, fine. I get it."

I waved my hands for them to move a bit and they did as told giving me a clear shot at the wall. I took out two kunai and threw them into the wall at different heights. _Alright… this can't be too hard can it? God I'm going to die aren't I? _Sighing again I set off running at the wall and launched myself at the first kunai. My right hand wrapped out the hilt and I pulled myself up using the momentum to push my body up to the next kunai. I grabbed the second one with my left hand and repeated what I had done with the first one.

As soon as I came to the shingles at the top I plunged both kunai into the roof of the wall and pulled myself up. I sat for a second catching my breath before peering over the other side. I saw a single guard and slipped behind him silently and slammed the back of one of my kunai into his neck knocking him out.

As soon as the coast was clear I climbed back up on top of the wall and motioned for Kakuzu and Hidan. They came out of the tree line and Kakuzu threw a rope up to me. I looked down at him like he was retarded and he shrugged waving for me to toss one of the ends down to them.

I growled and did as told and sat on the roof getting good footholds and preparing myself for their weight. The rope pulled taut and pulled me into a standing position on the slanted roof. I pulled back on the rope and managed to keep myself on the roof as they climbed up. The only good thing was that they climbed fast. Within a couple minutes we were all standing on the wall looking over the city.

My arms ached from the strain and I rubbed them gingerly. Hidan hand taken the rope from me and was winding it back up. "Ok so what exactly are we doing again. Give me the super simple version."

"We're collecting bounty. That's all we really actually fucking do most of the time." Hidan filled in for me.

"And our target?"

"Um…"

"He's a yakuza lord." Kakuzu sighed. "Now can we move on to what we came here to do?"

"Yeah sure Grandma, just make sure to get your panties out of a bunch." I looked at him lazily and grinned slyly at the anger that formed on his face.

"Sometimes I'd prefer to go on missions with Tobi than you two." He sighed and we started moving from roof to roof noiselessly. We kept to the shadows when we could and always made sure not to be seen. Once we arrived they gestured for me to go in first.

The window they gestured to was a floor lower than us in the next building. "Why do I always go first?" I muttered as I flung myself across the distance. As soon as I came close I pulled out my sword noticing a person standing near the window. I rolled into the room and stabbed into the persons knee.

Before they got the chance to scream I stood up, covering their mouth with my free hand and stabbed into their heart through their back. I scanned the room as I set the body down on a nearby short table. No need to alert them with blood. I walked over to the window and looked out to them on the other building.

I walked back over to the body to make sure his blood wasn't dripping off. As soon as I was over there they were in the room. We moved through the building quickly and found the man we were looking for. I should have expected it but I didn't… once he was dead, we took his head. I was just glad they didn't make me hold it.

Once we got what we wanted we left the village. We stopped in the woods for the night to rest and eat. Kakuzu and Hidan slept on the ground while I slept in the tree above them. We woke up early and were moving again. Kakuzu said we were going to the bounty collection building so I didn't complain Hidan on the other hand took it upon himself to do just that. It didn't take us long to get there.

"Wait outside." Kakuzu said bluntly and walked into the building that looked more like a antique shop than anything else. I waited outside with Hidan and We ate some food during our wait. Kakuzu was back after a very long time.

"Do all of the collection places look like that?" I asked as we made our way back to the base.

"No… almost all of them are different." I nodded and we kept quiet the rest of the way back except for Hidan's occasional whining and cussing. When we got back the sun was coming up and I knew I still wouldn't get to go to bed for a while. We still had to go talk to Leader and then I was free.

"So I'm guessing the mission went either very well or very, very badly." He said as we shuffled into his office.

"It went well." Kakuzu said for us holding up his briefcase as proof. "And she proved herself worthy of being on our team…" He added sighing. I felt myself brighten up on the inside but kept my face exactly the same except for a small glance at his back.

"Is that so? Well good, you didn't push her too hard did you?"

"Not that I noticed, no."

"Alright, well all of you can leave then." We nodded and walked out.

"I wish you were always this quiet Hidan. What's wrong do you disagree with my decision?" Kakuzu said turning on Hidan as soon as Leader's office door was closed behind us. I kept walking feeling that I was not needed in their discussion and only heard some yelling as I made it to my room. _Too bad I can't tell what they're saying… might be interesting. _

I walked into my room and closed my door behind me before stripping out of my dirty clothes. I put on clean underwear and a tank top grabbing my sword from its hilt before crawling into my bed and falling asleep almost instantly.


	6. Nightmare

**Ok... Welcome to chapter 6... Hnnnnnn. GAH! Would you guys just review for once? I need reviews! I mean COME ON! It's not like you're slaving away writting a story! [if you are you understand my desire for reviews] Come one just like two maybe three lines. TT-TT I'm dying here people. Reviews are my nourishment ever since I rejected the sun.**

* * *

><p>~Dream~<p>

_~"You did this. You failed. It's your fault they got hurt. You never should have taken the mission. You knew that you weren't ready, that you couldn't handle it. But you took it anyway. That's why they died, why you almost died… You did it. You killed them! It's all your fault!" The voices were screaming at me. It was a volley of different voices. The voices of the other ninja whose team I was assigned to and all of the people I had failed. _

_I was their leader, I was supposed to protect them. I knew that we weren't ready to take on the mission, but I needed to. To prove myself, to show everyone that they were wrong about us. To show my parents I wasn't the failure they thought I was. I was stupid, and I was a failure. Everyone was right about me._

_I was a trouble child. That's why I left. Why I left my village and my rank as chonin behind. I went to a new village and trained constantly. My conscious wouldn't let me get anyone else killed. I needed to be strong enough to protect at least myself. Because that one time, that was the last time I would let myself almost die._

"_YOU KILLED US!" ~_

I woke up to someone screaming and people slamming on my door. It took me a couple seconds to realize that I was the one who was screaming and I quickly stopped the noise. My breathing was ragged and my body felt freezing even though I was covered with sweat.

"Seikatsu! Open this door!" The voices outside yelled. I glanced at the door and curled into a ball ignoring them. I heard a disgruntled growl and then a sharp, loud snapping as my door was kicked in.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Kakuzu growled at me and Tobi ran around him pouncing on me.

"Oh, Sei-chan! Tobi was so worried. Tobi thought you were being hurt. Did someone hurt Sei-chan? Tobi will find them!" I heard all of the worry and the cold, hard determination in his voice in that one last sentence that I felt my chest clench up and my eyes sting.

"I'm fine. I think it was a nightmare… I'm sorry… I haven't had one in years." My voice was hoarse and hushed as I stared down at my lap in shame. Out of the corner of my eye I saw others talking to each other and going back to whatever it was they were doing before.

"Is Sei-chan ok now?" Tobi asked. _He's so much like an older brother… _

"Yeah Tobi, I'm fine now." Kakuzu shifted uncomfortably in my doorway glaring at the floor. "I'm sorry, Kakuzu. I didn't cause too much trouble did I?"

"It's fine… Just next time answer before I kick the door down… Come on Tobi, leave her be. She's probably still tired." He sighed. I noticed that he didn't have his mask on, or any of the regulated clothing. Just sweatpants and a tank-top. I gritted my teeth and quickly moved my hair into my face hiding the burning in my face I couldn't stop.

"Y-yeah… Sorry…" I muttered.

"But Tobi doesn't want to leave!" He whined wrapping his arms tighter around my waist.

"Tobi-" Kakuzu started to growl.

"It's fine!" I interjected. "He can stay if he wants. I'll be fine…" I paused slightly and grinned at him. "I'd ask you to close my door behind you but…" I chuckled slightly and he hung his head ever so slightly.

"Goodnight." He muttered and stepped outside my doorframe.

"Goodnight…" I muttered back blushing slightly.

"Does Sei-chan like Kakuzu?" Tobi asked whispering.

"W-what? Why do you ask that?"

"You're blushing." He giggled.

"N-no I'm not!"

"Alright, whatever you say. Tobi won't push. You should get more rest."

"Yeah…" I yawned and Tobi moved so I could lay back down before he curled up beside me. "How can you sleep with that mask on? Doesn't it get in the way or anything?"

"Tobi doesn't know. Tobi's just used to it now of days…"

"I see…" Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

~Her waking up… again~

I woke up to something heavy on my dominate arm and started panicking before I remembered what had happened earlier. I turned my head to see Tobi still curled up beside me. His breathing was even so I assumed that he had also fallen asleep. My face relaxed and I smiled gently at him. My arm was starting to lose it's feeling and I slowly pulled it out from under him.

As soon as I was free I rolled gracefully out of bed and looked at my broken door as Hidan walked past. He stopped in his tracks and I noticed his eyes widen then look me over. My eyebrows bunched together. _What's he looking at?_ My eyes widened as I looked down as well.

_OH MY GOD! I'm not dressed yet! _"Um… I… Where the hell do you think you're looking?" I growled in annoyance towards him and myself. _I can't believe I let a boy in my bed dressed like this! God DAMNIT!_

Hidan quickly moved his gaze to my bed and he jerked himself back a little. "What the fuck is Tobi doing in your bed? Tobi? It doesn't make any fucking sense… That's Tobi… He's so childish and… What the fuck is going on?"

"I had a nightmare and he didn't want to leave me in here alone. Ok. Nothing happened. I was already… ill dressed. I don't even think of him like that. Calm the hell down." I was moving my hands in a "chill" manner and I noticed too late that it was making my chest bounce. Hidan on the other hand noticed rather quickly and started staring. I growled and grabbed a knife I had hidden chucking it at his head.

He caught it before it stabbed him but cut his hand in the process. "Sorry. I'm a man. It's hard to ignore your fucking boobs when they're just… there."

"Ugh!" I moved over to my dresser and grabbed a change of clothes and stormed into my bathroom to take a much needed shower and get dressed. I closed the door behind me before walking over to my shower to turn the water on so it was cooler.

I hated warm showers… they always scalded my skin while cooler ones woke me up and felt like rain. Setting my clean clothes where they wouldn't get wet I got undressed and stepped into the shower sighing with happiness. I cleaned myself quickly and looked down at my stomach.

I still had the scars of that day… I thought they were horrendous. Women weren't supposed to have scars. Their bodies were supposed to stay smooth and soft… and perfect. My face dropped and I ran my fingers over my shoulder and to my back finding the other scar. It was the worst one… A huge burn mark.

My mother told me she was just glad that it was a smooth scar. For three weeks she kept rubbing it with lemon telling me it would help. Of course she was right. The scar became flatter and faded to a soft pink. She would often show me the progress of how it looked to cheer me up, and she would document it too so that I could remember. I wondered what it looked like now.

Stepping out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and grabbed a hand mirror before hoping up onto my sink and facing my back to the mirror. I sat there moving the little hand mirror around until I found the odd scar on my back. I was so immersed in what I was doing I didn't even notice the knocking on my door, or the persons' voice.

Once I found the scar the person opened the bathroom door and I looked over from my mirror to see who it was. Once I saw them my face flushed and I dropped the small mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>Btw... HA! That's what you get for your silence! Saddly though I'll probably have the next chapter up here in like two hours... maybe less... depends on if I can think constantly.<strong>


	7. Reason why mornings suck or not

**Like I said... 1-2 hours... Well I still want some damn reviews. *sighhhhhhh* My boredom is... intense. I'm gonna go watch a harem... Laters.**

* * *

><p>"W-What… uh I um…" I wrapped an arm around my chest and covered my scars with my other arm. "Kakuzu?" I whispered.<p>

He adverted his eyes quickly. "I-I was just seeing if you were doing any better…" His eyes flickered towards the mirror behind me. "What happened to you?"

_He can see my back? Why? This isn't what I wanted. _My eyes widened and I looked away as he moved his eyes to mine. Depression flooded my features and I fidgeted on the counter.

"Why are you being so sad. Do you think I'm going to judge you because of a few scars? I mean look at me. I'm not one to judge about something like that."

"Why are you being so nice? Just go. I don't want to talk about it…" I removed the hand from my stomach to wipe at my eyes. "It's none of your business, we're on the same team that's all…" _God why am I saying these things? I'm so stupid. You're happy he cares, so why are you fighting him?_

My eyes flickered over to the door as he stepped closer. I was about to snap at him when he closed the door behind himself and moved even closer. "Do you really mean that? You shouldn't lie… no matter how good you are at it. At least not to me that is."

I could hear my heart slamming into my chest as he moved even closer. "W-what do you want?" My voice was shaky and proved how nervous I was. Of all the moments I could be weak, why now?

"For you to talk to me. Don't you think I notice how you act around me? You try to cover it up with hostility but it's not good enough. Ever since the first time you saw me you've treated me differently than everyone else, even the ones you don't like." My eyes widened and I fidgeted as he moved even closer. As I was trying to back up I ended up falling into the sink getting myself stuck in place. It also put me at a very awkward angle as the towel loosened itself and started to move.

"Why? How? I was so careful… when did you notice?"

"When you first woke up. You tried covering your face with your hair to hide your face but you didn't think to remember you'd been staring at me… again."

"Oh…" I choked out as he stepped up right in front of me, trapping me in the sink. "K-Kakuzu!" One of his eyebrows rose in a slight twitch and he stopped moving closer.

"What?" He growled in annoyance. I blushed slightly at his growl and tried fidgeting again. "Nothing? Ok then." He moved his arms onto either side of the sink and I make a small squeak. This made him grin, which in result made me blush darker. His body leaned into me until his face was right in front of mine.

I was blushing darkly now as I peered down to see just how close his lips were to mine. My lips parted slightly and I closed my eyes as we closed the distance. His lips were warm and so surprisingly soft. We stayed like that for a few seconds kissing each other softly. When we pulled apart I realized that I had dropped the arm that was covering my chest.

I eeked and blushed darkly recovering my chest. "Um… I-I…"

"Yeah I know, you need to get dressed…" He paused and sighed before kissing me softly again. "I'll wait outside." I nodded in shock as he helped me out of the sink, so I could keep the towel up, and walked outside.

"Oh my god…" I breathed out. My fingers grazed my lips and my heart lurched in my chest. "Amazing…" My legs wobbled slightly as I got dressed. Once I was finished I opened the door and peered out to see Kakuzu leaning against the wall next to the door. "All done."

"I can see that." Kakuzu chuckled and pushed himself off the wall walking over to me. His hand cupped my chin and a shiver ran down my spine. He leaned down and kissed me for the third time. I kissed back and gently grabbed his shirt near his stomach. We pulled back and I smiled at him happily. "Come on. It's time for breakfast."

"Does this mean we're? Ya know?" I asked nervously.

"Do you want it to?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"I suppose I am."

I smiled at him brightly and put my hand in his. "Then I'd like that a lot."

"Good. Because so would I." He tightened his grip ever so slightly and we walked out of my room. "You'll get a new door soon ok."

"Well that's good, cause this morning was a bit awkward." Kakuzu came to an abrupt stop and looked at me.

"What happened this morning?" He growled.

I blushed slightly and looked away from his gaze. "It was nothing really. Someone was just walking down the hall and happened to look into my room…"

"The only people who go down that far are men!"

"Well yeah… unless you count me, but I guess I don't count right now and all-"

"Ok, ok… I give up. You don't have to tell me." I grinned at him and he gave me a playful glare. "You're a pain sometimes you know that?"

"I try actually." We kept walking and just as we passed Konan's office we heard her whistle.

"Well, well. Looks like I win a bet." She grinned.

"You were having a bet on us?" Kakuzu and I growled at the same time.

"Only a small wager. Between me and Hidan."

"He's dead!" Kakuzu growled lowly.

"Why Hidan?" I asked confused.

"Him and I are the only ones who talk to both of you a lot besides Leader. We were betting on whether or not you two would end up together. He thought that Kakuzu was to stubborn to fall for a girl while I knew differently."

I nodded in understanding while Kakuzu just fumed. "Where is he?" He sighed angrily.

"Living room." We took off at once to hunt down Hidan, well more like Kakuzu took off with me in tow.

"Calm down. Calm down. Calm down! If you rip his head off Leader will just make you sew it back on!"

"He can sew it back on himself." I planted my foot stopping instantly jerking Kakuzu to an very ruff stop.

"Excuse me?" I growled evilly. "Then how about I make you sew it back on? Or better yet… Just not remove his head."

He turned to me surprised. "And are you going to stop me?" I had no knives… _Shit. I can still do hand to hand it just won't be as good…_

"If I have to then yeah." I looked him coldly right in the eyes.

"Fine! I won't hurt the stupid ass…" I bounced happily and kissed his cheek smiling.

"Thank youuuuuu." I cooed.

"Well at least you're easy to please." He smiled back at me which made my heart flutter nervously and we continued our walk to the living room. Once there everyone looked up in surprise.

"Yay Tobi knew it!" Tobi bounced on the couch next to Kisame. Itachi was missing, not like I cared. Deidara just smiled at me and I smiled back while mostly everyone else kept quiet.

"WHAT!" Hidan yelled finally getting over the initial shock. "Fuck! That bitch was right! Mannnn…" He whined hanging his head.

"Yeah… Konan's in her office soaking up her victory." I grinned at him and he sighed smiling slightly.

"I can't be fucking upset with you Seikatsu… Kakuzu however I fucking can. Why the fuck did you have to have a damn ass change or hearts?" He added the last part to show he was joking and I smiled gently at him. I was thankful that he wasn't being hostile. "I'm happy for you two…" He admitted. "Now if you'll fucking excuse me, I have to got fucking pay Konan before she poisons me in my sleep."

After Hidan left we went to the kitchen and grabbed things to eat before going back to my room to eat on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me for the ending. I do two pages on this story and then the chapter ends so I kinda had to rush it along a little. I don't know how long until there's a lemon. I don't even know if there will be one. I'm your proverbial rock in a hard place. - _ - ~~mehhhh<strong>


End file.
